Our First
by Tsumina
Summary: Eriol comes to Tomoyo's college. Eager to become friends, they explore the idea of love. But when Tomoyo unexpectedly takes in Eriol's magic, they wonder whether love is really the right thing.
1. Introduction: Jealousy

**__**

Introduction: Jealousy 

Many people have told me I'm pure.

But they have no idea how jealous I can be.

I stand beside my bedroom window, brushing my hair and staring silently as Sakura and Syaoran walk to school together, laughing and giggling, telling secrets that would stay between them. That's how we used to walk home. Sakura and I. Before I thoughtlessly convinced Syaoran to express his feelings for her. Before they began dating. Before Tomoyo Daidouji became a thing of the past.

But I need to get to school, so I set the brush down and put on my favorite sky blue dress. I grab my bag and run outside, no longer bothering to tell my mother I was leaving. She would be angry at me for interrupting her breakfast.

College life isn't as exciting as I thought it would be, but I suppose that was because Sakura is no longer in the same school as me. Ah well, I might as well get used to it. Inheriting my mother's toy factory would be extremely boring. But I'm going to college so I can learn how to be a good business woman.

According to my mother, that's all I need to be.


	2. Chapter One: Anomaly

****

Chapter One: Anomaly 

I sit down at my desk in the math classroom, ready once again to tap numbers into my calculator. Open up the homework to page 169, get ready for class.

The door opens, and from the corner of my eye, I see a new boy walk in. Short, has black hair…just like every other boy in Japan. I don't even bother looking up to greet him. All boys, except Syaoran, have treated me like some sort of object with no feelings. Many of them had asked me out, but no. I feel I can see through them, that I can see their true intentions. But enough with my complaining.

The teacher clears her throat, a signal for everyone to shut up and take their seats.

"Class, we have a new student with us today, all the way from England."

Great. England. Woo hoo…where are those extra calculator batteries? These ones just died on me. Let's see…

"Please give a warm welcome to Eriol Hiiragizawa. He'll remain with us all throughout the second semester!"

My breath catches in my mouth as I hear his name. Eriol? Here? Now? I quickly jerk my head up to see him. It's Eriol alright. Kempt hair, clean glasses, dark eyes and a warm smile are beheld by the class. Looking at the class as a whole and not seeing me, he nods in thanks and takes a seat behind me.

---

After class has ended, I turn around and wave to my old acquaintance.

"Hiiragizawa!" I say, smiling.

His eyes are blank. "Er…hello."

I'm taken aback. He doesn't remember me, but who would? All I was to anyone was just 'that nice girl'.

He cocks his head. "Have we met before, miss?"

I stay silent, though an empty smile remains on my face.

He grins. "A genuine smile suits you best, Miss Daidouji."

"So you do remember!" I exclaim.

"How could I forget? We went to Tomoeda elementary school together."

"Yes, yes!"

Finally, some common ground with someone! I have waited for an entire semester to have a conversation with a fellow classmate. And here…here! Here stands Eriol!

"How have you been, Miss Daidouji?" he asks oh-so-politely.

"Alright," I lie. "Yourself?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Tomoeda has changed so much since I left that I can no longer navigate myself through it."

I giggled. "Well, they've torn down your old house to put an entire amusement park complex there. And there are several gas stations and restaurants now opening up. It takes a person who's been here the entire time to tell you how to find your way through it."

"Someone like you, Miss Daidouji?" he asks respectfully.

"Do you need a ride to school everyday? I think my limo has room for two."

We both laugh.


	3. Chapter Two: Early Mornings

Chapter Two: Early Mornings

The morning is misty and cool, as is to be expected of the days of mid autumn. But my mother insists I ride to school in the limo to be safe from the criminals that supposedly flood the streets.

"Kanna," I call to the driver, "My friend needs a ride. His house is at the end of this street and he told me he'd be waiting outside so we could find his house."

The driver nods, her eyes shielded by dark sunglasses, though it was only 7:30 in the morning. The typical 'secret service' look. I sit uncomfortably in my seat, bundled up in a coat my mother had bought me, the car's heater making me feel even warmer. I feel the limousine come to a halt and the door opposite from me opens. Eriol peeped his head in and the nice cool wind blew through the car.

"Good morning, Miss Daidouji." he greeted.

"Hey there." My voice has gone softer. "Get in and buckle up."

He does so and smiles cheerily at me. "Once again, thank you very much for offering to take me to school." Click. His seat belt buckles and the limo continues on. He said. "My my, it really has been a long time, hasn't it?"

I am still somewhat drowsy, but I nod my head in silent reply as I watch him. He has his eyes closed and he seems quite comfortable. Of course, this is because he isn't forced to wear a coat if he doesn't want to. He sighs. "My last stay was focused on Sakura, and so I suppose I never really associated with you or Miss Meiling. I apologize if I seemed to have ignored you both."

"Think nothing of it."

He opens his eyes and says sincerely, "Oh, but I do think of it! Miss Daidouji, I feel badly for not getting to know you, though you were there all the time. Please accept my apologies? I hope we can be friends."

I smile. He's a very charming boy, really. And even though I really did feel like he had ignored me in the past, I knew there was no intention of doing so.

"My life as Clow was supposed to have ended long ago. But my magic, stored in the Clow Cards, could not remain dormant, and so I needed to pass them on to another master and bring them under the control of that master. Now that I've done so, I have no reason to be anyone but Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"And I'm glad," I reply. I really am happy. "So now I can make friends with you."

The car comes to another halt. We have reached the school. Eriol helps me out of the car, gentleman-style, and I nod to him to show my gratitude.

"Do you find Senior year college hard?" I ask.

"Not at all. Remember, I have all Clow's memories, meaning his memories of multiplication, functions, and graphing as well."

"Pfft," I say with feigned jealousy. "Lucky."

"I wouldn't say so. The whole experience of learning is what makes school exciting for me. Well, it used to. But when you already know the material, it takes the fun out of it all."

"I suppose it would." We enter the building and I shed my fur coat, handing it to Kanna, who has followed us to make sure we were safe. After all, who knows what evil things could happen between the car and the school doors?

In the middle of the hallway, Eriol asks, "What class do you have next?"

"My voice lesson."

"Ah, voice! I should like to hear you sing sometime. Well, I suppose I'll meet you outside after school for the ride home?"

"Of course." I smile. It feels good to smile after three years of loneliness. We go separate ways and only seconds after we do so, a large, strong looking boy with reddish blonde hair approaches me. His name is Jared. I clutch my music notes to my chest and keep my gaze to the floor.

"Hey, Daidouji!"

I don't answer.

"Yo, Daidouji!" He tries again.

I shut my eyes and keep walking. His rough hand catches my shoulder and I go rigid.

"Daidouji, you wanna go to the school dance with me on Saturday? It's only two days away and I want the hottest girl in school to go with me."

"No thank you."

"Come on, Daidouji!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm late to my voice lesson and I would appreciate it if you would let my shoulder go."

"Then come with me to the dance."

"Get your hand off me."

"Then say yes!"

I try to pull away, but Jared is determined, and he holds fast to my shoulder. "Let GO!" I protest, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Where are those body guards when you need them?

"I will if you…" Jared's voice drifts off and he looks over his shoulder. I do as well, and there is Eriol, clutching a stack of white paper.

"Excuse me, sir, but Miss Daidouji asked you to let her go. Will you not respect her wishes?"

Jared growls like a dog. "Stay out of this, geek."

"I find it hard to ignore when one of my friends is being assaulted, sir."

"Would you cut the 'sir' crap?!" he snarls, "Now get lost!"

"If you insist," Eriol replies to my shock and horror. "But first, I have been asked to post flyers around the school. May I be allowed to do so on this bulletin board here?"

"Whatever," is the answer, "Just speed it up, then beat it."

"Thank you." Eriol turns, but not before winking at me. He tacks up a picture on the bulletin board. In this picture, Jared is trying his sister's bras on. He had apparently been drunk when the picture was taken.

Jared goes pale. Paler than any Gai-jin like him has ever gone before.

(Gai-Jin meaning 'white demon'. A rude term directed at white people by the Japanese.)

"W-Where'd you get that?!" he stutters, letting go of my shoulder and trying to grab at the stack of pictures.

"You may have all of these if you would but leave Miss Daidouji alone," Eriol says patiently as he swiftly dodges the strong, troll-like arms.

"Give me the damn pictures!"

"Will you leave?"

"Just give them to me!"

"I need your word on this, sir." he replies, his bright smile on his face. "Promise you'll leave Miss Daidouji be."

"Okay, whatever!" Jared growls, though instead of an angry dog, he sounds like a trapped animal. Eriol gently hands him the papers, which are snatched hastily. He runs down the hall to his next class period, most likely also looking for a trash can or a shredder.

I lean against the locker, a little stunned.

"Are you alright, Miss Daidouji?" Eriol asks, briefly putting his hand on my arm.

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much," I say shakily. "I'm sorry you had to do that. I really ought to stick up for myself"

"There's no need to worry about it. It's the least I can do after you offered me a ride to school every day. Now, I must be going to my class because, frankly, I was not sent on an errand to post embarrassing photographs."

I laugh nervously. Even after having such an encounter with Jared, he is cheery, thoughtful, and humorous. I admire those qualities in him.

He truly is a boy unlike any other, isn't he?


End file.
